Lamentation of Lady Heartmourn
by Zev'iika
Summary: *Highvale short story* There are those who say that there is a trapped spirit who wanders the tranquil lands of the Whispering Forest...One whose song is so sorrow stricken that she drives some to madness...And then there are those who were present..And know of her terrible grief. After all...She was Knight-Captain Heartmourn...The Lady who gave her life to save theirs...


I am AWARE that the lyrics are NOT Thalassion. However due to my poor knowledge of Thalassian I opted to use something else in place. This is a Dalish lullaby from Dragon Age. I have the links at the end for those of you who wish to check it out :)

* * *

" _Elgara vallas, da'len_ " the soft voice echoed throughout the small clearing of the Whispering Forest, a lightly tanned Sin'Dorei wandered slowly through. The undead deer hardly paying her any attention, she wore a long white robe with a gold border and various elegant pieces of different shades that made the robe unique. Her normally tied back light red-blonde hair was loose and framed her heart-shaped face. Her soft green eyes were warm and kind as she sang her haunting melody, walking towards the shimmering blue mushrooms that had grown in a circle to prevent the awakening of the old god sealed below.

" _Melava somniar_

 _Mala taren aravas_

 _Ara ma'desen melar..."_

She never stopped, even as she saw a small group gathered nearby. The Fey darter drakes fluttered nearby, formed together in a circle as they channelled their ritual to keep the Old God slumbering. The young Magi, now a Master of her Arcane craft, openly wept as the group caught sight of her. She smiled at them briefly, before she stepped past the Fey drakes and entered the shimmering blue circle. Her voice taking on a more saddened tone as her pale green eyes caught sight of the tombstone erected off to the left just outside the mushroom circle.

 _"Iras ma ghilas, da'len_

 _Ara ma ne'dan ahir_

 _Dirthara lothlenan'as_

 _Bal emma mala dir..."_

When she took a closer look, she could clearly make out the details that made the statue so life-like. From the doe like eyes to the heart-shaped face... Her eyes widened, when once more her memory was awakened. And as it did so, her eyes fell to the male Sin'Dorei who stood silently beside the statue. He was silent, despite the tears running down his cheeks before he spoke a single word that returned all memory to her.

"Asminadia."

In a flash, she recounted and relived, her death. Her life before her death... And witnessed the events of after.

* * *

She recalled that the Fey drakes had been captured by a cult... which had allowed the Old God to awaken and tear the tranquil Whispering Forest into a nightmarish wasteland. She remembered that Highvale, steadfast in their vow to protect, lost so many souls to the Old God in an effort to subdue it.

There was little they could do without their Fey drakes, not even their most powerful Clerics could soothe the rage it expelled. When they finally managed to save the Drakes, they couldn't force it into its slumber... Needing something MORE than their ancient magic to subdue it.

" _Tel'enfenim, da'len..._

 _Irassal ma ghilas..."_

It wasn't until the Silver dragon, Salem, joined their efforts and spoke of a way to halt the Old God in its reckoning. The soul of one who has sacrificed most...The being with a soul of pure intent...

And she remembered that mighty beast looking at her and cursing her with being the one to save her people.

To save the people of Highvale who remained.

Tears trailed down her own cheeks as her song began to come to an end, a vocal lamentation of the carefully woven spell to keep the dark being below slumbering for all time. She returned her gaze to the Sin'Dorei Mage beside the statue, his eyes never faltered in their gaze.

 _Oriko._

She knew, and remembered, her Dalah'surfal. Her lover and most favored companion of many a year, who had been _dying_ before she'd sacrificed her very soul to save them all. Even now she could remember his cries of anguish as she sealed her own fate. Cursed to forever wander the Whispering Forest as a trapped soul; forever to sing her lamentation of her cursed fate, one she would willingly take over and over to ensure their survival.

She could feel the Fey drake's magic fading and knew she too would disappear...Before beginning anew, a lost soul wandering the tranquil forest with her siren call. Her memory nothing but fragments to her until the moment she sees the stone carved image of herself as she uses the very _threads_ of her soul to quiet the nightmarish storm.

As the moon shone overhead, and the Fey Drakes finished their musical song, she began to fade. Slowly, but it seemed an eternity for her, the last few notes of her song were broken by her grief. The words sounding pained and tortured from her lips.

"Asmin, Dalah'surfal... Vendel'anu eranu Thas'alah..." Oriko spoke softly, though loud enough for her to help, as he raised a hand. Casting a wordless spell on her, her fear receding as she stared up at the moon and stars, a smile graced her grief-stricken face as she finally vanished...

And left nothing but the whispers of her melody..

" _Me garas mir renan..._

 _Ara ma'athlan vhenas..._

 _Ara...ma'athlan...vhenas..."_

* * *

 _Image of Asmin's robes_

imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F% . %2Fwowwiki%2Fimages%2Fa%2Fa7%2FRunecloth_ %2Frevision%2Flatest%3Fcb%3D20100303125031&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F% .com%2Fwiki%2FRunecloth_Robe&docid=itbo1QUIeLQevM&tbnid=1w3pomXowreY8M%3A&vet=10ahUKEwj38pXC2KXUAhWDx4MKHZ57BzcQMwgiKAAwAA..i&w=228&h=470&bih=589&biw=1366&q=world%20of%20warcraft%20runecloth%20robe&ved=0ahUKEwj38pXC2KXUAhWDx4MKHZ57BzcQMwgiKAAwAA&iact=mrc&uact=8

Lyrics to "Mir Da'Len Somniar" (Song Asmin sings)

track/mir-dalen-somniar

Vocal video to Mir Da'Len Somniar! (Check her out, super talented!)

watch?v=Zl3CmzQY1So

Lyrics of Mir Da'Len Somniar

English:

Sun sets, little one  
Time to dream.  
Your mind journeys,  
But I will hold you here.

Where will you go, little one,  
Lost to me in sleep?  
Seek truth in a forgotten land,  
Deep within your heart.

Never fear, little one,  
Wherever you shall go.  
Follow my voice-  
I will call you home.  
I will call you home.


End file.
